


I'll make you understand

by supervamp78



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, Threats of Rape/Non-Con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 22:24:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2126763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supervamp78/pseuds/supervamp78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wanted to do a scenario before we see the next episode that shows us what actually happens between Rin and Sousuke, so I kept this short.<br/>Anyways this is noncon, not fully though since it doesn't go that far. </p><p>Evil Sousuke xRin,  I guess is what you'd call this. I'll probably do an Evil Sousuke x Haru fic.<br/>I still need to finish that Rough sex Sousuke x Rin</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll make you understand

“I SAID DON’T SEE HIM ANYMORE”, Sousuke backed Rin forcibly up against a tree. Sousuke had called him out here to talk and after today’s events he probably should have expected that Sosuke was a in a bad mood. 

“Sousuke, please calm down”,Rin pleaded desperately. Even though there wasn’t that much of a height difference between the two of them he felt incredibly small right now and it was hard to keep his gaze focused when Sousuke had such a terrifying look on his face. 

Sousuke didn’t respond, his breathing was erratic and animalistic. He continued to stare down at Rin, eventually it became too much and Rin had to look down. This situation was way too much, as much as he loved Sousuke this situation was just too much. Rin closed his eyes hoping Sousuke would calm down on his own.

Sousuke, didn’t seem to be calming down any time soon however, “LOOK AT ME DANMIT.” He slammed both of his hands into the tree and Rin jumped. He didn’t know what was wrong with Sousuke or why he was so hostile about him being friends with Haru nor did he know how to respond to this kind of behavior. 

Sucking in a breath to steady he nerves he once again returned his gaze to Sousuke. Sousuke’s eyes were dark and expression was full of rage. Instead of yelling this time he said in a low deep voice,” Rin, I don’ want you seeing Haru or his friends anymore. Do you understand?” Sousuke’s tone left no room to protest but Rin didn’t want to just give up the friends had helped him so much. 

“Why?” it was an innocent enough question but Sousuke clicked his tongue and responded with “If you won’t understand then I’ll make your body understand, who it belongs to.” Without giving Rin any time to response he pushed his weight on him to keep him from struggling as he began to roughly kiss along his neck. 

Rin let out an involuntary moan and tried his best to push Sousuke off of him. “Sousuke please!” he cried out desperate to get him to listen to him. Unfortunately his plea fell on death ears as Sousuke whispered darkly into his ear,” I love you Rin and I’ll make you understand that” 

 

Rin stopped struggling after that feeling defeated and hopeless, tears started to fall as he said “I love you too, Sousuke” with a fallen expression.


End file.
